


Let's forget about the world for now

by Nightworldlove



Series: Janaya week 2020 [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Day 3; Intimacy, F/F, Fluff, Intimacy, Janaya Week, Janaya Week 2020, Janayuary, NSFW, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: Janaya week 2020 - Day 3; IntimacyContinuation on 'Scars' (Scars are souvenirs you never lose), very soft and fluffy Janaya love <3
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Janaya week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605796
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Intimacy





	Let's forget about the world for now

**Author's Note:**

> Day three has arrived (for me) and so here is my entry for day 3's prompt; Intimacy! This is a continuation on Scars (are souvenirs you never lose) and thus; soft and fluffy Janaya love <3
> 
> Hope you like it, please let me know what you think?
> 
> Enjoy! o3o

**Let’s forget about the world for now**

_ 21.01.2020 _

* * *

Amaya’s lips covered every inch of Janai’s torso in kisses, not a single spot was left out; the scars all got multiple kisses. Her touch was light as a feather, causing Janai’s skin to form goosebumps wherever her lips would land and her fingers would cover. She couldn’t help but smile when her lips kissed right where Janai’s heart was, feeling it beating more rapidly as her fingers continued to slowly trail over Janai’s warm skin. 

As Amaya leaned back a little, she was alert for if Janai would indicate her to stop; they had long ago agreed on a clear signal they would use to let the other know to stop. But Janai never gave Amaya the signal, thus she continued; her lips now pressing a kiss close to Janai’s pierced nipple. Still, there was no signal for Amaya to stop, so her lips kissed the soft skin of the elf’s breast until they closed around the dark nipple. Amaya hummed at the response when her tongue licked the nipple and metal bumped into metal. Janai’s fingers closed around a few strands of Amaya’s hair and tugged a little, a soft moan vibrating in the Sunfire elf’s chest and throat. 

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, her entire body pleasantly warm despite her skin being covered in goosebumps. It was almost as if the brunette was afraid to break her, the touch of Amaya’s fingertips were so light it nearly tickled. Janai let out a sigh, her head and heart overwhelmed by a wave of intense emotions. The way the General made her feel how much Amaya loved her, how much she was adored by the brunette; it was almost too much. Janai felt tears prickling behind her closed eyelids, but there was not even the slightest hint of sadness in her body. Amaya did this to her, simply by loving her. Janai couldn’t figure out what she had done to deserve a woman like Amaya; strong, fierce, honest, passionate, caring and so utterly gorgeous loving  _ her _ so much it almost caused Janai to cry. 

When Amaya looked up, worry spread through her as she saw tears pooled in the corners of Janai’s eyes. Immediately she stopped touching the elf, causing Janai to look at her. 

_ ‘Did I do something _ — _?’ _ But Janai took hold of her hand she had used to sign with and shook her head.

_ ‘These are happy tears _ ,’ Janai explained, her lips curling up into a smile. Amaya brought her face to Janai’s and kissed her tenderly while the brunette cupped her cheek. 

_ ‘I love you.’ _ Janai bit her lip, uselessly, as more tears welled up in her eyes. Her throat felt thick and made it impossible for her to bring out any words, so instead she nodded heavily as she took Amaya’s face in her hands and kissed the brunette over and over again. She let out a small sigh as she felt Amaya’s hand travel down her body again. following the curves, tracing the lines of both her golden markings and her scars. Janai sucked in a breath as she felt Amaya’s fingertips brush over her hip bones, sending shivers through her spine. 

Amaya’s fingers traveled slowly down over Janai’s thighs, then pulled up the leg until the sole of Janai’s foot was flat on the mattress. Her fingers continued down until they reached Janai’s ankle, then traveled back up, light as a feather’s touch. Her eyes never wavered from looking into Janai’s, watching at the smallest changes in the elf’s expression as her fingers moved over Janai’s dark skin. 

Breath shaky as Amaya’s fingers explored her skin as if it was the first time, Janai felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Her fingers combed through Amaya’s hair, her hand settling on the nape of the brunette’s neck. Her other hand was entangled in the sheets, scratching at it every time Amaya’s fingertips brushed over her skin so lightly it nearly made her cry. 

Her hand slowly moved up again, over Janai’s stomach, over the bottom of the elf’s breasts, then down the arm that rested on the sheets beside Janai. Her fingers slid between the gaps of Janai’s with ease, staying there for a few moments. Amaya pressed her lips softly onto Janai’s as her fingers traced the knuckles, then the back of the Sunfire elf’s hand. Their tongues lazily brushed against each other as the tips of Amaya’s fingers worked their way up again, tracing Janai’s collar- and jawbones. 

When Amaya’s fingers made contact with her ear, Janai giggled; breaking their kiss. Amaya grinned and let her fingers continue, eliciting more giggles from the elf beside her. Janai let out a sigh of relief, almost, when Amaya’s fingers left her ear alone and traveled over her face, softly tracing the edges of her lips. Janai smirked and closed her lips around Amaya’s fingers and she leaned up a little. 

_ ‘Oh?’ _ Amaya signed after Janai’s lips let them escape. She raised an eyebrow as she smirked teasingly, receiving a smirk from Janai in return. 

“Please?” Janai mouthed, her eyes pleading. 

_ ‘As you wish, My Radiance _ … _ ’ _ Amaya replied before she let her hand travel down Janai’s chest and abdomen again. 

Their eyes stared into each other deeply as Amaya moved her leg in between Janai’s, parting them, letting her hand softly caress the elf’s inner thighs. She felt the muscles in her lower abdomen tighten as she watched Janai’s face, cheeks coloring a dark shade of pink and teeth biting down on the elf’s lower lip. Her fingers brushed over the sensitive skin between Janai’s inner thighs, eliciting a soft moan from the Sunfire elf. She felt herself gasp while watching Janai’s face and eyes. There were no words or signing necessary, those eyes spoke to her in a silent language. 

Her breathing became slightly shaky as Janai felt Amaya’s fingertips slip inside her, ever so slowly. She fought to keep her eyes from closing, keeping them focused on Amaya’s. It made every touch feel so much more intense, she wanted to watch Amaya as the brunette made love to her and her body.

Amaya moved her fingers at a slow but steady pace, with the hand of the arm she was leaning on caressing Janai’s red dreadlocks. She breathed in every moan the elf produced, feeling the vibrations where their chests touched.

As she felt the muscles in her lower abdomen tighten, Janai struggled to keep her eyes from closing, the heat in her body rising as her breathing quickened. She grabbed onto Amaya’s hair tighter and clawed at the sheets beneath her other hand. It was when Amaya kissed her deeply and the brunette’s fingers curled that Janai felt a wave go through her and her body ablaze. She started to tremble as she moaned deeply into Amaya’s mouth. 

The brunette watched as Janai shivered and trembled beside her, glowing, radiating. She pulled back her hand and wrapped it around Janai, snuggling against her. She watched as Janai rode out the rush, her body flush and spasming with little shocks. To Amaya the sunfire elf was always beautiful, but the way Janai  _ glowed _ , her expression pure bliss, it literally took Amaya’s breath away. Amaya smiled at the elf, in absolute awe with Janai’s beauty, then tenderly wiped away some pearls of sweat from the Sunfire elf’s forehead. 

“I love you,” Janai whispered, brushing some hair from Amaya’s forehead with a blissful smile. Her breathing was still slightly ragged, but her body had stopped trembling. 

_ ‘I love you too, My Radiance.’ _


End file.
